The Fall of the Quinking (old)
by FascistThylacine
Summary: It's my remake of the Ty 3 ending.


**The fall of the Quinking**

Ty and Franky had to go on a mission to annihilate the Quinking and bring peace to Southern Rivers. Ty and Franky then said farewell to the citizens of New Burramudgee. They then paced as fast as they could to their 2 Crabmersibles protected by the Koala S.W.A.T. team. They embarked on the Crabmersible robot vehicles. Ty's Crabmersible was red, had 2 missile launchers, and two 1 yard long (91.44 Centimeters) titanium claws. Franky's Crabmersible was Camouflage, had 4 miniguns, and two 1 yard long (91.44 Centimeters) Vanadium claws.

They maneuvered their crabmersibles through the highways. They then reached Dead Dingo Swamp. When they got there, they battled their way through the quinkan and flower-shaped laser turrets. The sound of the miniguns and missile launchers were shrill and ear ringing. The 2 Tasmanian Tigers then reached the red and black colored bomber plane. Ty then told Franky, Fluffy, Sly, and Shazza to ride in the Bomber Plane, because Ty had to man the Gunyip in order to clear the path of the bomber plane.

Ty had gunned down several purple skyquin, quinkan sky fortresses, and he had also dropped flame bombs on the flower-shaped laser turrets. Once the path was cleared, Ty had traveled into the quinkan portal to reach the purple rocky lair of the infamous Quinking. Ty had arrived at the lair sooner than the bomber plane. *This next scene now takes place inside of the bomber plane* Sly was manning the bomber plane's cockpit, Shazza sat in the front passenger seat on the right hand side of the cockpit. Franky and Fluffy sat in the 2 back passenger seats; they sat very close next to each other. Franky said "Fluffy, do you think that Ty has arrived at the lair yet"? Fluffy then replied to Franky "Knowing Ty, he has most likely arrived 5 minutes before this conversation started". Franky then said "I hope that Ty can defeat the Quinking all by himself". Fluffy said "He is the one who possesses the battle gauntlet and the 2 shadow rangs; don't worry, he will be just fine". Franky said "Do you really think so Fluffy"? Fluffy said "I know so". Fluffy then put her arm tightly around Franky's shoulder. Franky smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

5 minutes later, Sly had interrupted "We are now arriving at the Quinking's lair". Sly then safely landed the bomber plane on a purple stone platform. Franky, Fluffy, Sly and Shazza had disembarked the bomber plane and had witnessed the sight of a crashed gunyip and a wounded Ty. Ty's legs were sprained, his body was covered in shards of broken glass, and his knees were bleeding hastily. The concerned 4 ran over to check on Ty's painful situation.

Shazza yelled "Ty! What happened to your legs"?! Shazza then gave Ty a hug and started to cry.

Ty painfully replied "the gunyip crashed, I flew through the cockpit window and landed on my knees". Sly said "I've got a first-aid kit in the glove compartment of the bomber's cockpit, I'll go retrieve it"! While Sly was retrieving the first-aid kit, Ty told Franky "Hey Frank, it is now up to you to defeat the Quinking, here is the battle gauntlet and the shadow rangs; please, it is up to you, do it for me, for us, and especially for Fluffy". Ty had then handed the gauntlet and the shadow rangs to Franky.

Sly had then returned and said "Ty is right, Franky, go kill the Quinking" he also said "me, Fluffy, and Shazza will stay here and patch up Ty". Franky said "I have n… never bu.. been s… so nervous in all of my life"! Fluffy leaned her arm on Frank's shoulder and had said "Franky, I know and understand why you are concerned and worried" she spoke on "but you have to stop the Quinking… for Southern Rivers, for Ty, for Australia, for me". Fluffy then gave Franky a loose hug from the side. Franky then looked up the dark purple stony-path with a gleam of hatred in his shiny green eyes. Franky replied to Fluffy in a noble tone "Don't worry Fluffy; I will destroy the Quinking for Australia's sake"!

He then fought his way through the path. Franky slashed, smacked, uppercut, and punched his foes with the shadow rangs. Once Franky reached the purple column of dim eerie light, he looked up and teleported straight into the Quinking's lair. The Quinking was in the form of Boss Cass with alien-green glowing eyes. The disguised Quinking said "Franky, I was invited by Cass and Cassandra to dispose of Ty, where is he"? Franky said "You will never see the sight of Ty; I will kill you and bring justice to Southern Rivers and all of Australia"! The disguised Quinking said "Not so fast, Frank, I am going to take form of the most powerful being on the planet".

The Quinking then turned into a light purple morph of Cassandra with yellow spikes all over; it was armed with a purple staff that had a Cassowary skull on it, and a long Cassowary spur on the tip of the skull. The 2 rivals had engaged in a fight, the Quinking tried vigorously to impale Franky with the purple staff, but Franky had dodged the attacks and slashed the Quinking 6 times with the shadow rangs. The Quinking had then transformed into it's original form, a 20 foot tall purple dinosaur with devil horns and a club tail. The Quinking launched 666 missiles from it's back, but Franky kept on walking quickly and dodged every missile. The Quinking bashed the ground with it's club tail and sent a pulsing shockwave at Franky. Franky was too agile and he leaped over the shockwave, he then grabbed onto it's tail. The Quinking then lifted it's tail into the air with Franky clenching on tightly. Franky slashed the club on the tail 6 times, the Quinking screamed "No!" and Franky fell 14 feet directly to the ground and sprained his legs and his hips.

Cass and Cassandra had appeared; Shazza and Sly were handcuffed and their legs were shackled. Fluffy stood on the left hand side of Cassandra. Cassandra grabbed Ty ferociously, slapped him across both sides of his face, and slammed him to the purple stone floor near the Quinking and kind of far from Franky. Cassandra stood in front of Cass, pointing her spear to the side of Shazza. Boss Cass took out a giant laser assault rifle and said "Once I take out Ty and the Quinking in one shot; I will finally rule Australia! And who's going to stop me"? Boss Cass then said "But I'm a sporting man, I will fire on the count of 3"! Cassandra had thrown Ty near the Quinking instead of Franky, because Cassandra cares deeply about Franky. Franky has always been Cassandra's most loyal and caring employee, he is also so adorable and affectionate. Cassandra could not live with herself if Franky had perished. She also knew her husband, King Cass, pretty well. King Cass was an imbecile and his inventions were not as good as Queen Cassandra's inventions. Cassandra had also removed a component that made the blast radius larger from the laser assault rifle. Since the blast radius had been reduced, the laser would not affect Franky at all.

Fluffy thought for a moment, she then realized that there would be no money to make if Ty was killed. Fluffy also thought that Franky could get paralyzed or lose a few limbs if he was struck with the laser, the Quinking also had to die. Boss Cass slowly counted "1, 2, 3"! Fluffy then jumped in front of the laser. Fluffy yelled "Franky! Ty"! Fluffy blew a kiss to Franky and Ty while she jumped in front of the laser. There was a vivid red flash of luminous light, and a giant fiery crater appeared in the purple stone floor. Cass and Cassandra stared at the red crater on the ground, unaware of the slick Sly. Sly yelled "dingo dicks"! Cassandra got startled, she then bumped into Cass, and both of the Cassowaries screamed while they fell off of the steep purple stone platform into the cold, dark, and black trench. Franky and Ty started crying ceaselessly; Shazza and Sly ran to comfort them. Shazza tightly hugged Ty and Sly tightly hugged Franky. All 4 of them stared into the vivid red crater while thoughts of deep anguish ran through their miserable minds.

To be continued…


End file.
